la suite, le milieu, la fin
by reine-des-loukoums
Summary: CHAPITRE 7 en ligne! ce que j'aimerait qu'il se passe dans le tomme 7... He.R H.Gi Re.T Fr.An... j'en rajouterai peut être d'autres au fur et à mesure car je ne l'ai pas finie...
1. Chapter 1

bonjour! ceci est ma premiere fic alors je vous demande d'être cléments... (lol) nan, bon, plus serieusement c'est une fic sur ce que je pense qu'il devrai (ce que je voudrai en fait) qu'il se passe dans le volume 7... pour ceux qui connaitraient cette chanson, l'histoire n'a ( à la base en tout cas parce que je ne l'ai pas finie) aucun rapport avec la chanson "la suite, le milieu, la fin" de la Grande Sophie, quej'adore, c'est simplemment parce que c'est ce qu'est cette fic: la suite, le milieu et la fin...

pour les fans des couples R/He ; Ha/G ; Re/T et Fr/A vous allez être servis... mais surtout pour le couple Hermione/Ron ne me dites pas que j'expedis ça trop vite parce que je pense que six ans passés à se courir après c'est assez pour qu'il se passe (enfin) quelque chose...

bon, sinon les trucs abituels:

**Disclamers: **rein ne m'appartiens, je fais ça parce que ça m'amuse et c'est tout...

**petit résumé du chapitre:** à la fin de l'enterrement de Dumbledorre, Ron et Hermione se retrouvent seuls dans le train... Hermione dort et Ron la regarde...

_**1-Après l'enterrement…**_

A la fin de l'enterrement de Dumbledore, malgré l'effondrement général, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers les calèches qui les ramèneraient à la gare de Poudlard, guidés par les quelques professeurs en état de marcher, pendant que les autres personnes présentes se dirigeaient d'un pas traînant vers leurs portoloins respectifs. Des sanglots retentissaient dans le cortège, certains élèves devaient en soutenir, voir porter d'autres. Ron portait Hermione qui pleurait tellement qu'elle était incapable de marcher, Harry avait rejoint Neville, Luna et Dean pour les laisser seuls. Le rouquin murmurait des mots de réconfort à l'oreille de son amie tandis que celle-ci sanglotait silencieusement sur son épaule, les bras sérés autours de son cou. Ils montèrent dans une calèche où étaient déjà assis Harry, Neville, Dean et Luna, aucun d'eux ne parlait ; pour une fois, Luna n'avait pas un air rêveur mais infiniment triste, elle fixait le bout de ses chaussures de ses yeux à présent vides, Neville, assis à côté d'elle ne semblait plus avoir peur d'elle, il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, il reniflait et avait le regard dans le vide. Harry, en face de Ron et d'Hermione avait les sourcils froncés, il fixait les montagnes d'un air furieux ; Dean avait la tête baissée et titillait sa cravate trempée des larmes de Parvati qui était partie avec sa famille, il respirait bruyamment. Ron caressait toujours les cheveux d'Hermione dont les sanglots s'étaient taris et qui reniflait bruyamment, le rouquin avait aussi beaucoup pleuré et avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, il regardait Harry avec un air inquiet, il craignait que son ami ne fasse une bêtise en fonçant tête baissée sans avoir pris le temps de réfléchir.

A leur arrivée à la gare, Hermione s'était endormie, Ron dût donc la porter à nouveau jusqu'à un compartiment vide, ce qui ne fût pas long puisque la plupart des élèves étaient repartis avec leurs parents. Le rouquin ouvrit la porte du compartiment avec son pieds et déposa délicatement la jeune fille sur la banquette de droite avec pour coussin son pull qu'il avait enlevé et roulé en boule. Après avoir jeté à Hermione un regard attendri, Ron ressorti pour aller chercher leurs bagages. Il s'assit ensuite sur la banquette d'en face, à côté de Pattenrond qui ronronnait bruyamment. Le rouquin regardait Hermione dormir, elle était magnifique, il aurait pût rester des heures à la détailler pendant des heures, ses cheveux bruns en bataille, son nez en trompette, ses délicates petites mains, tout chez elle était magnifique. Il l'aimait, il aimait Hermione, pas comme il aimait Harry, pas comme sa meilleure amie, il l'aimait plus que ça, seulement il avait toujours mis ses comportements excessifs sur le dos de l'amitié, sa jalousie et sa possessivité, il pensait tout simplement que c'était comme avec Ginny, juste pour la protéger, seulement, depuis le début de l'année, il avait commencé à prendre conscience de le portée de ses sentiments.

Hermione fût réveillée par un Coquecigrue surexcité un peu après le passage du chariot de friandises, l'oiseau se mit à voleter autours de sa tête en poussant des hululements joyeux. A première vue, Ron dormait mais quand il entendit la jeune fille bouger il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et lui sourit faiblement.

-Alors, demanda-t-il d'une voix sereine, bien dormi ?

Hermione s'étirât et bailla avant de répondre :

-oui, merci… mais comment je suis arrivée là ? je ne me souviens pas être montée dans le train… je ne me souviens que de l'… j'ai pleuré sur ton é… la fin de sa phrase mourut sur le bout et elle rougit.

-tu t'es endormie dans la calèche alors je t'ai porté jusqu'ici et je suis sorti chercher nos bagages.

-ah, merci… murmura Hermione en rougissant à l'évocation du moment où elle avait pût se trouver dans ses bras, sentir son odeur, toucher ses cheveux et entendre sa voix grave lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort, lui assurant que ça irai, qu'ils s'en sortiraient. Soudain, Pattenrond la sorti de sa rêverie en essayant de monter sur ses genoux et quand elle se rendit compte que Ron l'observait, elle rougit encore plus et se cacha derrière Pattenrond qu'elle soulevât pour le poser à côté d'elle. Quand elle réapparut, Ron souriait tristement, il paraissant avoir mûrit prématurément, il n'était plus le même rouquin timide, insouciant et maladroit qu'elle avait rencontré dans ce même train six ans auparavant, mais elle ne l'en aimait que plus.

-mes parents m'ont dit qu'en de pareilles circonstances, dit-il soudain, toi et tes parents, vous devriez venir chez nous pour plus de sécurité, tes parents devraient arriver à peu près en même temps que nous à la gare. Comme mes parents ont insisté pour que Fred et George reviennent à la maison tu dormira dans ma chambre avec Ginny, je dormirai dans la chambre de Fred et George avec eux et Harry quand il arrivera, tes parents prendrons la chambre de Ginny.

-ah… euh… d'accord… répondit Hermione prise au dépourvu.

Elle se détourna et se mis à caresser son chat, elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec ce nouveau Ron, sur de lui, mûre et calme, elle n'avait plus d'influence sur lui. Ron, quant à lui, était amusé par la gêne d'Hermione, il avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir.

Le rouquin alla s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille qui se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il prit sa main et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Hermione, il faut qu'on parle… maintenant, parce qu'avec ce qu'il va se passer, on aura peut être plus l'occasion de le faire…

-bien, alors vas-y… dit Hermione qui avait retrouvé son assurance en voyant celle du rouquin disparaître.

-et ben… euh… commença-t-il en rougissant, je… voila, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux, 'Mione, je veux dire, Hermione, je t'aime… je t'aime depuis bientôt six ans et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que très récemment, mais maintenant, je sais et je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et Ron de détourna. La jeune fille avait envie de sauter de joie, elle voyait enfin son rêve se réaliser.

-Oh, Ron, dit-elle en souriant, les larmes aux yeux, Ron, je… moi aussi…

Le rouquin se retourna et Hermione lui sauta au cou, elle déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres et ce fût à Ron d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

-Ron, lui murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille, moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime depuis presque six ans maintenant…

Et elle se remit à l'embrasser, Ron forçat la barrière de ses lèvres qui n'opposèrent aucune résistance, elle se leva sans rompre le contact et s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux du rouquin. La jeune fille perdit ses mains dans la chevelure flamboyante de Ron tandis que celui-ci descendait ses mains le long de son dos pour arriver à ses fesses. Ils étaient à présent debout et Hermione enleva son T-shirt à Ron, caressant sont torse musclé du bout de ses doigts, celui-ci mis ses mains sur son ventre et défit les boutons de sa chemise qu'il envoyât valser dans le porte bagage mais quand il s'attaqua à son soutient gorge elle l'arrêta et murmura à son oreille :

-pas maintenant… pas ici…

Ron poussa un grognement de frustration et déposa un baiser dans le cou de la jeune fille avant de se reculer et de remettre son T-shirt, le souffle court. Hermione se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour récupérer sa chemise, la remit et essaya tant bien que mal de remettre ses cheveux en place puis s'assit en face de lui, il la fixât avec des yeux avides pendant un long moment et elle lui rendit son regard.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione demanda :

-Harry…?

-je pense qu'il a besoin de réfléchir, seul… répondit Ron avec air grave, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise pendant qu'il sera seul à Privet Drive.

-moi aussi j'ai peur pour lui… avoue la jeune fille, mais on ne peut pas le forcer à être prudent, tu le connais… et maintenant que Dumbledorre n'est plus là… elle baissa les yeux et le rouquin lui prit la main, maintenant qu'Il n'est plus là, on ne peut pas être sur que Harry fera ce qu'on lui dira…

-c'est bien pour ça que j'ai peur… je ne suis même pas sur qu'il écouterai Lupin… même si en quelques sorte c'est son seul lien avec sa famille à part les Dursley…

-je ne sais pas si je tiendrai le coup, dit la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante après quelques minutes de silence, je ne sais pas si nous tiendrons le temps de la guerre, j'ai peur Ron, dit-elle en commençant à pleurer, j'ai peur pour toi, j'ai peur pour Harry, j'ai peur pour ma famille, pour la tienne, pour nos amis, j'ai peur pour tout le monde… j'ai tellement peur…

Ron se leva et s'accroupit en face d'elle, la main dans laquelle il tenait celle d'Hermione quelques secondes auparavant caressait à présent la joue de la jeune fille. Elle lui sourit faiblement et se jeta dans ses bras pour pleurer sur son épaule, Ron lui caressât tendrement les cheveux en essayant de l'apaiser.

Hermione se réveillât dans les bras de son beau rouquin qui s'était, lui aussi, endormi et n'osa pas le réveiller. Il respirait paisiblement et paraissait aussi innocent qu'un nouveau-né. La jeune fille dégagea une de ses mains de l'étreinte de Ron et se mit à caresser sa joue en souriant tendrement, puis elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du rouquin et alla s'installer sur la banquette en face de lui après l'avoir installé plus confortablement.


	2. Chapter 2

pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon! je n'ai aucune excuses pour être aussi en retard... je suis vraiment désolée.

en tout cas, bonne lecture!

ENJOY!

* * *

2- retour

Ron fût réveillé par la voix d'Hermione.

-Ron, murmurait-elle, Ron, on arrive dans un quart d'heure…

-Mmmmmmmmh ! grogna-t-il en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux, bisou ! reclama-t-il.

La jeune fille se pencha avec un sourire et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres pâteuses du rouquin. Elle ramena ensuite le rideau que formaient ses cheveux derrière ses épaules et se redressa, laissant apparaître un paysage de banlieue assombrit par le coucher de soleil et coloré des rouge, de jaune, de orangé et de mauve.

Ron se leva et remit sans ménagement Coquecigrue dans sa cage après avoir levé le sortilège de mutisme que lui avait imposé Hermione pour ne pas qu'il réveille le rouquin. Hermione, quant à elle essayait de descendre leurs valises du porte bagages mais ne réussit qu'à les faire tomber. Ron les rattrapa juste à temps et ils sortirent touts les deux de leur compartiment pour aller rejoindre Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean et les sœurs Patil. Ils les trouvèrent trois compartiments plus loin, Ginny, Neville et Dean dans les bras duquel pleurait Parvati levèrent la tête et la rebaissairent aussitôt, ils devaient s'attendre à voir Harry apparaître, ils étaient eux aussi inquiets.

Ils passèrent les dix dernières minutes dans un silence pesant seulement brisé par les sanglots de plus en plus espacés de Parvati. Quant le train s'arrêta, les seuls mots échangés furent pour demander à l'un ou l'autre de lui descendre sa valise ou de lui passer son manteau.

Quand ils eurent trouvé Mr et Mrs Weasley, facilement repérables à leurs chevelures rousses bien que Mr Weasley sois un peu dégarni, Ron, Ginny et Hermione se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule vers eux. En les voyant arriver, Molly se précipita vers eux et les serra tour à tour dans ses bras, elle avait encore maigri et paraissait encore plus soucieuse (si possible) que l'année précédente. Arthur fût plus sobre, il répondit à leur question muette en leur expliquant que Harry était descendu du train en premier et avait aussitôt transplanné en compagnie de Lupin, Mondingus, Maugrey et Schaklebot à Privet Drive. Une grande sorcière mince aux longs cheveux noirs et bouclés vêtue très simplement s'avança alors vers eux en pleurant, de toute évidence il s'agissait de Tonks. Le professeur McGonagal dont les yeux étaient rougis et cernés se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux et leur dit d'une voix qui se voulait ferme mais était tremblante :

-Bien, Tonks et moi-même allons vous escorter jusqu'au Terrier. Allons-y.

Le voyage fût sans histoire, les Weasley, Hermione, Tonks et McGonagal retrouvèrent comme prévu Mr et Mrs Granger devant le panneau d'affichage de la gare et ils sortirent tous ensemble de la gare de King's Cross. Au dehors les attendaient une voiture ensorcelée, ils montèrent tous dedans et Mr Weasley les conduisit au Terrier sans incident majeur.

Ils furent accueillis par des Fred et George échevelés aux yeux rougis et gonflés comme la plupart des sorciers qu'ils avaient pu voir à la gare, les deux frères n'avaient, pour une fois pas l'air d'être en état de détendre l'atmosphère. Ils sautèrent dans les bras de leur mère et celle-ci demanda à Tonks d'aider les enfants à monter les bagages avant de redescendre pour parler de la situation.

Ron monta directement au dernier étage vers la chambre de Fred et George et Ginny et Hermione se dirigèrent vers celle de Ron. Les murs de la chambre du rouquin étaient toujours couverts de posters des Chaudrons de Chudley et malgré l'année qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, la chambre sentait toujours l'odeur de son propriétaire. Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille à la pensée du beau rouquin. Soudain, un grand bruit venant de derrière elle lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle pensa alors qu'elle avait été la première à être au courant pour Ginny et Harry, elle se retourna et dit précipitamment en rougissant de plus en plus :

-Ronald… euh… Ron-et-moi-on-sort-ensemble !

La rouquine releva brusquement la tête en ouvrant des yeux ronds, puis, elle se mit à pleurer. Affolée, Hermione s'agenouilla devant son amie et lui demanda doucement :

-Ginny… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? tu n'est pas heureuse pour moi… pour nous …?

-bien sur que si, réussi à dire Ginny entre deux sanglots, je me demandais quand est-ce que vous vous décideriez enfin à sortir ensemble… mais… c'est parce que… Harry… il… il m'a quittée !

Et elle éclata en sanglots, Hermione la pris dans ses bras et attendis qu'elle se calme pour lui demander :

-et… euhm… il t'a dit pourquoi ?

-il dit que c'est pour ma sécurité… murmura la rouquine, il dit que si Tu-Sais-Qui apprends qu'on sort ensemble, il se servira de moi pour lui faire du mal…

-mais c'est ridicule ! Explosa Hermione, de toutes façons Rogue et Malfoy vous ont vu et ils ont dû s'empresser de dire à Voldemort que vous étiez ensemble… les garçons sont vraiment des idiots !

-s'il te plait Hermione, ne parle pas de Harry comme ça…

-oh… excuse-moi Ginny mais il faut bien avouer qu'il a agît de façon idiote… après un silence elle ajouta : je vais en toucher deux mots à Ron…

-oh, non ! S'il te plait ! si tu lui dis Harry ne sera peut-être plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit pendant des mois…

Elle se remit à pleurer et Hermione la repris dans ses bras pour la rassurer et la calmer. Elle laissa ensuite la rouquine dans son lit et s'appréta à sortir à pas de loup pour ne pas la réveiller mais la porte émit un horrible grincement qui réveilla Ginny, elle se retourna alors que la brune sortait et murmura

-merci… et aussi, je suis très heureuse pour toi et Ron

Hermione se retourna et lui offrit un sourire bienveillant avant de refermer la porte tout doucement.

La jeune fille retrouva Ron assis contre le mur au fond de la pièce, la tête appuyée sur ses genoux repliés contre son torse, il fixait un point à côté de la fenêtre et semblait réfléchir. Elle s'approcha silencieusement et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Ron ? murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille du rouquin, Ginny est au courant pour nous… et il faudra mettre tout le monde au courant tôt ou tard.

Ron tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda, interdit.

-… mais ça n'est pas pour ça que je voulais te parler, continua-t-elle et le jeune laissa echaper un soupir de soulagement, c'est Harry… -le rouquin haussa un sourcil- et Ginny… il a rompu parce qu'il pensait à la sécurité de ta sœur, elle est effondrée, ça plus…

Elle n'eût pas à continuer, Ron savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-il faudra en parler à Harry quand il arrivera… conclut Ron, c'est totalement ridicule parce que Rogue et Malfoy les ont vus, Tu-Sais-Qui doit déjà être au courant depuis longtemps…

-oui, mais on n'en est pas encore là… alors en attendant…

Hermione se tourna vers la porte qu'elle ferma à l'aide d'un sort et insonorisa la pièce pour qu'on ne puisse entendre que depuis l'intérieur. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le rouquin avec un sourire carnassier.

-en attendant on est seuls…-elle s'approcha de lui- touts les deux…

Hermione s'approcha d'avantage et captura les lèvres du rouquin, elle entremêla sa langue avec celle de Ron et glissa un main sous son T-shirt, puis une deuxième. Le rouquin n'aurai jamais imaginé son amie aussi entreprenante… il leva les bras pour qu'elle lui enlève son T-shirt avant de reprendre leurs baisers passionnés, la jeune femme le coucha et commença à dessiner des courbes sur son torse du bout de son doigt, puis elle lâcha la bouche de son amant pour aller déposer des baisers dans son cou tandis qu'il commençait à lui enlever son haut qu'il envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Seulement, encore une fois ils s'interrompirent, mais pas de leur propre volonté cette fois.

-A TAAAAABLE ! cria Mrs Weasley

Ron lâcha le soutien-gorge d'Hermione qu'il essayait désespérément de dégrafer et se leva précipitamment pour aller à la recherche de leurs vêtements. Une fois rhabillée la jeune femme essaya de se lisser les cheveux et sortit de la chambre pendant que Ron laissait son excitation redescendre. Elle entra dans la chambre de Ron pour réveiller Ginny et elles descendirent toutes les deux les marches suivies de Ron. Hermione et Ginny s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre et Ron alla se mettre entre sa sœur et sa mère. Le repas se passa dans le plus grand silence, même Fred et George ne songeaient pas à mettre de l'ambiance.

A la fin du repas tous les convives se levèrent et allèrent mettre leur assiette dans l'évier puis les Granger, Ron et Ginny montèrent se coucher. Après avoir embrassé leur fille, Mrs et Mr Granger entrèrent dans leur chambre et des ronflements retentirent peu après dans le couloir ainsi que des autres chambres de la maison.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit Fred et George rentrèrent dans la chambre en transplanant avec deux CRAC sonores. Ron releva brusquement la tête et dit d'une voix ensommeillée : « keskecé ? k'si s'passe ?

-Rien, c'est nous, Fred et George, on vient se coucher, lui répondit George

-Ah… ok, bonne nuit… » et Ron retomba comme une masse pour s'endormir avant même d'avoir touché l'oreiller.

* * *

j'éspère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre très rapidement, il concernera Draco. 

review please!


	3. Chapter 3

et voila! comme je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps, un petit cadeau! deux chapitres en même temps!

ENJOY!

* * *

3-fuite :

Draco regrettait amèrement son geste, il regrettait tellement de ses gestes. Il se savait être un mort en sursis, maintenu en vie par la seule pitié de Severus Rogue. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même au fond d'une cave sombre, touts ses muscles étaient en feu, il n'avait plus aucune force, et c'était un miracle qu'il ait encore toute sa tête après touts les longs sortilèges Doloris qu'il avait subi suite à la colère de Voldemort. Il n'avait plus personne vers qui se tourner maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Il ne pouvait plus rester avec ces monstres, mais il n'avait nulle part où aller. S'il retournai la queue entre les pattes vers Harry il le tuerai sur le champ. Mais de toutes façons tout serai mieux comparé au calvaire qu'il vivait au fond de cette cave, il n'avait pas mangé depuis 3 jours et à peine bu. Il portait toujours la chemise qu'il portait le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, elle était trempée de sueur et de larmes tout comme son pantalon, il tremblait de froid. Ses fins cheveux blonds étaient collés à son crâne, il se sentait mal au possible et complètement éreinté à force de ne pas dormir. Seulement dès qu'il fermait les paupières il revoyait la mort de Dumbledore et l'ondoiement de la cape d'invisibilité de Harry alors que celui-ci pleurait de rage et de désespoir devant son impuissance.

La salle était humide et froide, seuls quelques rayons de lumière perçaient par le conduit d'aération bouché, une bouche d'égouts se situait à quelques pas de Draco mais il était incapable de l'atteindre. Chaque mouvement lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre, il avait des côtes cassées à force de coups de pieds bien qu'aucune autre fracture ni manifestation physique de mal ne soit à déplorer.

La porte en haut de l'escalier derrière lui s'ouvrit en grand et Draco n'eut même pas à se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Bellatrix Lestrange. Une femme sans pitié et sadique, la plus fidèle de toutes au Seigneur des Ténèbres, quand elle lui imposait le sortilège Doloris, Draco pouvait sentir la haine et le plaisir de cette femme s'insinuer dans ses veines, ses muscles, jusqu'à la plus petite parcelle de sa peau était soumise à une douleur lancinante. Cette fois encore elle s'approcha et le fit se relever rien que pour le voir retomber à genoux et la supplier du regard d'arrêter, car même dans une douleur aussi atroce Draco gardait sa dignité et ne laissait pas un son sortir de sa bouche. Seulement cette fois-ci elle se contenta de le regarder avec dédain et de le laisser retomber par terre avant de sortir en laissant du pain et de l'eau devant la prote qui se situait en haut de l'escalier en lui crachant presque « le Seigneur des Ténèbres est indulgent, il a accepté de ne pas te laisser crever de faim, c'est ta mère qui a demandé, tu as de la chance… si ça avait été moi… cependant tu va devoir te traîner jusqu'en haut de l'escalier pour pouvoir manger… Il n'a pas précisé que je devais poser la nourriture sous ton nez… »Et elle sorti un sourire aux lèvres.

Si il en avait eu la force Draco aurai soupiré de soulagement. Il essaya de se lever sans grand succès, le jeune homme réussi à peine à se mettre à quatre pattes et c'est de cette façon qu'il monta lentement l'escalier en réprimant des cris de douleur à chaque pas. Quand enfin il arriva à la porte le jeune homme s'écroula, puis il entama le morceau de pain légèrement dur.

A la fin de ce repas frugal, Draco entreprit de redescendre l'escalier pour ne pas se retrouver projeté en bas la prochaine fois qu'on ouvrirai la porte. Puis il se releva en chancelant et essaya de marcher jusqu'à la bouche d'égouts, seule issue non fermée, il s'était enfin décidé à s'enfuir avec cette vague énergie qui coulait dans ses veines pour la première fois depuis des jours. Il savait qu'il ne reviendrai pas, ou en touts cas pas de son plein gré et que si c'était le cas, il mourrai ou serai transformé en légume, comme les Londubat. Mais il était à présent sur, même si cela voulait dire qu'il abandonnai sa mère, après tout, elle avait choisi un Mangemort sachant ce que cela entraînerai.

Draco se baissa et souleva difficilement la bouche d'égout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible puis descendit dans le conduit puant avant de remettre la bouche en place. Le couloir était éclairé par de faibles lampes dont quelques unes clignotaient, de la technologie moldue. Le jeune homme avança en se tenant à un tuyau sur le côté et arriva à une autre bouche d'égout mais ne remonta pas tout de suite, il était encore trop près de la maison. A la sixième sortie il décida de remonter à la surface, estimant s'être assez éloigné. Il empoigna un barreau puis monta une de ses jambes tremblantes en étouffant un gémissement de douleur et recommença jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé en haut où il poussa la bouche avant de monter tout en haut où il s'effondra, à bout de forces.

Morgane rentrait chez elle après un cinéma avec ses amis moldus tout en écoutant de la musique, elle fredonnait joyeusement en pensant à ce qu'elle avait préparé à manger quand elle tomba sur un homme couché en travers du trottoir à côté d'une bouche d'égouts. Elle s'arrêta et ouvrit de grands yeux « Bah merde alors ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » La jeune fille se pencha et entreprit de dégager les cheveux du jeune homme de son visage et sursauta _c'est Malfoy ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?je fais quoi ? Je le ramène ? Oh là là, quelle galère ! _Elle prit une grande inspiration puis se calma et tâta le cou de Malfoy pour voir s'il respirait en se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas chez les Mangemorts. Alors qu'elle cherchait des blessures le jeune homme agrippa la main de Morgane et la regarda dans les yeux « s'il te plait, aide-moi…

-calme-toi, tu es faible. Pourquoi t'es pas avec les Mangemorts ?

-ils me battaient, je me suis enfuit…

-et dit-moi pourquoi je devrai t'aider, toi, Draco Malfoy, un Mangemorts ?

-parce que je n'en suis plus un.

-parce qu'ils t'ont jeté, mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne pense pas comme eux ?

-moi

-et je devrai te faire confiance ?... »Elle le défia du regard et décida qu'elle l'aiderai à se rétablir pour comprendre. « D'accord, je t'aiderai.

-merci » Morgane se releva et aida Draco à en faire autant avec beaucoup de mal, puis elle l'aida à marcher très lentement car elle-même ne pouvait pas aller plus vite en le soutenant.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard chez la jeune fille qui déposa Draco sur le perron et sorti ses clefs pour ensuite ouvrir la porte, déposer ses affaires et aider Malfoy à rentrer dans la maison. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine, lui donna un café et des gâteaux et monta à l'étage pour lui préparer un lit dans la chambre d'amis ainsi que des vêtements propres et secs qu'elle piqua dans l'armoire de son frère et qu'elle mit dans la salle de bain sur une chaise à côté de la baignoire tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Quand elle redescendit Draco avait mangé tous les gâteaux et finissait de boire son café « merci souffla-t-il

-de rien, répondit la jeune fille, je t'ai préparé un bain et des habits propres, ensuite tu pourra aller te reposer, je t'ai préparé un lit.

-avant j'aimerai savoir comment tu t'appelle, et comment tu me connais.

-ok. Je m'appelle Morgane, je suis à Serdaigle à Poudlard dans la même année que toi, voila qui je suis, ensuite, je te connaissait de vue, à force de faire ton intéressant, on te remarque forcement, et puis Hermione m'a parlé de toi avant l'enterrement… » Une larme perla au coin de son oeuil et roula le long de sa joue avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux. Draco lui pris la main et lui dit : « pardon, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs mais sache que ça ne me fais pas plus de bien qu'à toi d'y repenser d'autant plus que j'y était. » la jeune fille continua à pleurer silencieusement quelques minutes puis releva la tête et lui dit : « es-tu capable de transplaner ?

-désolé mais je ne pense pas.

-bon… et bien je vais t'y aider parce que je vais me casser le dos si je te soutient jusqu'en haut. » Sur ce elle le releva, le prit dan ses bras et CRAC !

Draco tituba quand Morgane le lâcha et dû s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait derrière lui « Waw ! fit-il en s'adressant à la jeune fille, je croyait qu'il fallait des années d'entraînement pour réussir à transplaner avec quelqu'un ! Et ça ne fait même pas un an que tu as ton permis !

-il faut croire qu'il y a des exceptions, lui répondit-elle avec un pâle sourire, je vais te laisser maintenant, tu m'appelle quand tu as fini que je t'aide à aller dans ta chambre. » et elle sortit en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Une fois son bain terminé, Draco se rendit compte que Morgane avait oublié de lui donner une serviette alors il s'avança de la porte et cria : « Morgaaaaaaane ! Je n'… » La seconde d'après Morgane se tenait derrière lui et elle se retourna aussitôt en voyant qu'il était nu. « euh, désolée, je pensai que tu avait fini…

-je voulais juste demander une serviette de bain…expliqua-t-il en rougissant lui aussi

-dans le placard derrière toi, porte de gauche.

-merci. C'est bon tu peux te retourner, dit-il peux après. » Morgane rougit de plus belle en voyant Draco ainsi habillé, ou plutôt, déshabillé. Il avait un corps magnifique malgré les bleus et éraflures qu'il portait. Ses muscles saillaient sous sa peau qui se tendait douloureusement, une fine ligne de poils blonds courrait le milieu de son buste jusqu'à son nombril et descendait ensuite en dessous de la serviette nouée autours de se hanches. Quand la jeune fille se rendit compte d'où se portait son regard elle releva aussitôt les yeux et croisa malencontreusement le regard du blond qui souriait. « je… commença-t-elle, je… vais sortir et je rentrerai par la porte quand tu aura finit…(Draco souriait maintenant de toutes ses dents) attends deux minutes, je reviens avec des baumes pour soulager tout ça, dit-elle en désignant vaguement le torse du jeune homme » elle ferma la porte et Draco se retrouva tout seul dans la salle de bain, ravi de l'effet qu'avait procuré son corps sur la jeune fille.

Morgane redescendit du grenier avec divers flacons et sa baguette, elle frappa à la porte de la salle de bain et quand Draco l'invita à entrer, el donna un coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt et la referma de la même manière, car elle avait les bras trop chargés pour le faire avec les mains. Draco était en caleçon et se peignait les cheveux, la jeune fille posa les potions et baumes sur le meuble du lavabo et demanda au jeune homme de venir s'asseoir devant elle pour qu'elle le soigne. Pendant qu'elle appliquait les soins sur le torse de Draco, Morgane lui expliqua que ses parents étaient en vacances, que son frère était chez sa copine et que sa grand-mère avait pris une semaine de vacances dans une station balnéaire, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils seraient seuls pendant encore minimum trois jours. Après quoi, elle lui avait dit qu'ils seraient dans des chambres côte à côte et qu'il lui suffirai d'appuyer sur la sonnette située sur la table de chevet s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Une fois toutes les blessures soignées et les côtes fracturées consolidées par un sort et un bandage posé, Morgane emmena Draco dans sa chambre et descendit réchauffer un plat surgelé pour le ramener dans la chambre du jeune homme où ils mangèrent ensemble, Morgane découvrant que Draco n'était pas aussi frimeur qu'il n'y paraissait et pouvait même être agréable. Avant de dormir le jeune serpentar demanda à son hôte si elle n'avait pas une potion pour avoir un sommeil profond et sans rêves ce qu'elle lui donna presque tout de suite étant donné qu'elle en prenait en ce moment, et il s'endormi pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

c'était donc le troisième chapitre! je mettrait une descrition plus détaillée du nouveau personnage au prochain chapitre. 

review please!


	4. Chapter 4

et voila, le chapitre 4 est bouclé, je sais, il est court mais je pense qu'il n'en fallait pas plus...

comme je l'ai dit, une description précise (physique) de Morgane se trouve un peu plus bas, dans le chapitre.

ENJOY!

* * *

4-visite inatendue  


Draco se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir dormi des jours et des jours et se redressa tout de suite, en pleine forme. Il observa la chambre qu'il avait à peine entrevue à son arrivée, un papier peint blanc tout simple recouvrait les murs et des tableaux venaient couper à cette monotonie et cette simplicité avec des teintes rouges, vertes et noires dans de magnifiques dessins représentatifs de plantes ou des peintures abstraites. Le sol était en parquet clair, un tapis rond, rouge se trouvait au pieds du lit du côté gauche, deux tables de chevet encadraient le lit deux places recouvert d'un simple drap noir, la couverture vert pomme repliée au pied du lit. Les deux fenêtres donnant sur un jardin étaient ouvertes et des bambous et autres plantes étaient posées sur le balcon où trônaient trois chaises et une table de jardin. Puis, le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers le miroir, à côté de l'armoire dans lequel il s'observa. Il avait affreusement maigri et le teint pâle, ses bandages avaient été changés et il était toujours en caleçon. Draco qui avait oublié la sonnette et doutai de toutes façons que Morgane apprécie le bruit à cette heure-ci –il était cinq heures du matin– sortit de la chambre à pas de loup et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui descendait. Il tomba directement sur la cuisine et ouvrit la porte du plus gros placard –le frigo– et la referma immédiatement, ayant ressentit du froid. Il écarta donc le frigo de sa zone de recherche et ouvrit le placard au dessus de l'évier –enfin une chose qu'il connaissait– dans lequel il trouva un paquet de gâteaux qu'il prit et posa sur la table avant d'ouvrir tous les placards à tour de rôle pour trouver les verres. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé un verre il dut batailler avec le robinet –dont l'eau sortait et se réglait avec un levier– avant de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait un pichet sur la table, chose bien plus simple à manier pour un sorcier qui ne connaissait rien à la technologie moldue.

Morgane rêvait d'un ballet d'hippopotames en tutu au bras d'une cinquantaine de bananes, elles aussi en tutu sur un lit de glace à la vanille piquetée çà et là de petits points de crème chantilly, quand soudain apparu au milieu de toutes les danseuses un verre qui se fracassa et fit disparaître ce délicieux rêve. La jeune fille sursauta et se retrouva par terre, enroulée dans les couvertures de son frère, son oreiller dans les bras, un bruit de verre qui se cassait –mais pour de vrai cette fois-ci– l'affola et elle prit précipitamment sa baguette sur la table de nuit, se leva, l'oreiller toujours dans les bras et descendit à pas de loup dans la cuisine où elle trouva Draco, par terre et le chat, sur le buffet en train de miauler et de ronronner. Hébété, Draco avait les yeux grands ouverts et une main sur le cœur, Morgane regarda à tour de rôle le chat, le verre cassé et Draco, puis comprenant la situation grotesque dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, elle éclata de rire. Après avoir repris son calme, le jeune homme éclata lui aussi de rire et se leva pour caresser le chat, la jeune Serdaigle pris un sac et commença à ramasser les bouts de verre, bientôt rejointe par Draco qui avait mis le chat dehors pour qu'il ne se blesse pas. « Tu m'as fait peur ! dit la jeune fille, je dormais et je rêvais d'un ballet d'hippopotames et de bananes et là BAM ! Y'a un verre qui débarque et qui casse tout alors que j'allait attraper une banane et la manger, t'imagine un peu le truc …?

-euh… ben non, pas trop, désolé, c'est le chat qui m'a fait peur…

-j'avait bien vu, avec les yeux que tu lui faisait à ce pauvre Estragon… mais bon, j'avoue que de temps en temps il peut être flippant…

-ouais. Dit, c'est quoi le gros placard blanc là, qui est froid à l'intérieur ?

- ?

-tu vois –il lui montra le frigo du doigt, celui-là

-aaaaah ! C'est un frigo, ça marche à l'électricité et ça garde les aliments froids. Tu as faim ? Parce que ça fait trois jours que tu dors alors tu dois crever la dalle…

-ça fait trois jours que je dors o.O

-ouais, t'avais besoins de repos…

-je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai aussi faim…

-évidemment… tu veux manger quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, y'a du jambon, un reste de purée… euh… des viennoiseries à réchauffer, de la mousse au chocolat, du pain, de la confiture, du Nutella… et puis voila… alors, tu veux quoi ?

-c'est quoi du Nuté là ?

-Nutella, c'est de la patte à tartiner au chocolat et des noisettes, c'est délicieux ! Je vais te faire goûter. » Morgane se tourna vers le buffet et en sortit un pot de Nutella, elle pris ensuite un couteau dans un tiroir et entreprit de couper du pain avant de se retourner et de demander « tu veux du pain de mie ou de la baguette ?

-comme tu veux, répondit Draco en s'asseyant sur une chaise » Morgane retourna à sa tache et le jeune homme l'observa. Elle était grande, à peu près 1m80, ses cheveux châtain aux reflets roux avaient été négligemment relevés en une espèce de chignon qui, pendant la nuit s'était à moitié défait et ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose. Elle avait des yeux en amande couleur noisette avec une nuance d'orange et des longs sourcils expressifs, son nez était fin et allongé, arrondi au bout, sa bouche était pulpeuse mais pas trop, ses lèvres étaient bien définies. Lorsqu'elle souriait, des fossettes se dessinaient au coin de sa bouche, son sourire était magnifique, pensa-t-il, ses joues se creusaient légèrement. Elle portait un simple débardeur et un jogging pour dormir, ses hanches étaient larges et sa taille fine, on apercevait son nombril. Ses mains étaient petites et agiles, lorsqu'elles bougeaient, on voyait les muscles et les tendons sous sa peau, ses ongles étaient rongés, preuve d'un stress invisible autrement, ses bras étaient bronzés et ses épaules musclées, ses seins étaient petits et bien formés, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge…

« Malfoy… Malfoy ! » Draco sortit de sa rêverie et s'avisa de ce qu'il fixait, il releva brusquement la tête en espérant ne pas rougir et dit précipitamment « excuse-moi, tu disais ?

-je disais que c'est prêt, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! » le jeune homme prit la tartine qu'on lui tendait et la goûta, Morgane prit la deuxième qu'elle avait préparé et la mangea en trois bouchées, Draco quand à lui continua à manger lentement, savourant, il lécha le chocolat puis reposa la tartine, il n'aimait pas le pain. La jeune Serdaigle fit alors quelque chose qui l'étonna elle-même, sous le regard du jeune homme, elle prit la tartine, la porta à sa bouche et la mangea, en savourant cette fois-ci, quand elle eut mangé la moitié de ce qu'il restait, elle lécha le reste et reposa la tartine sur la table. A peine eût-elle retiré sa main de la tartine que celle-ci fût soulevée par une autre main qui l'emmena jusqu'à la bouche de Draco dans laquelle elle se perdit, le jeune homme releva la tête et lança un regard insolent à son hôte, celle-ci le lui rendit et leva un sourcil lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle, un de ces sourires à vous faire fondre étirant ses lèvres. Soudain, un éclair rouge manqua de peu la tête du jeune sorcier qui fit un bond souple en arrière, la jeune Serdaigle se retourna vers la porte.

« Toi, tu touche pas à ma sœur ! » Olivier Dubois se tenait sur le pas de la porte, la baguette brandie en direction du jeune Malfoy « Olivier, s'il te plais, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

* * *

et oui, je suis sadique! il le faut bien... en plus le prochain chapitre est sur Hermione et Ron... (sourire de sadique) 

review please pour la folle!


	5. Chapter 5

bonjour et merci de me suivre, je m'excuse de ce retard mais c'est un peu compliqué pour moi d'écrire régulièrement...

j'éspère que ce chapitre vous plaira

ENJOY!

5- rencontre au lac :

4 jours passèrent au Terrier dans une ambiance quasi-morbide, Ginny et Hermione restaient cloîtrées dans leur chambre toute la journée pour discuter ou pleurer, parfois rejointes par Ron qui essayait tant bien que mal de les réconforter entre deux crises de larmes collectives. Quand venait l'heure du dîner, tout le monde se retrouvait autours de la grande table dans le jardin quand il ne pleuvait pas, et en silence. Après, Ron et Hermione se retrouvaient sur le perron pour discuter de la situation et se réconforter mutuellement tout en scrutant le ciel à la recherche d'étoiles filantes au passage desquelles ils faisaient toujours le même vœux : être débarrassés de Lord Voldemort et de ses partisans au plus vite et en faisant couler le moins de sang possible dans le camps, bien que la chose fût inutile à leur cause, elle leur redonnait un tant soit peu d'espoir.

Au matin du cinquième jour, Tonks qui avait repris un peu du poil de la bête vint proposer aux jeunes d'aller au lac pour se changer les idées, Fred et George refusèrent, prétextant avoir du travail, Ginny n'émis pas de réponse et Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent donc les seuls à y aller, accompagnés de Tonks et de Remus qu'elle avait obligé à venir. Hermione et Ron montèrent se changer, Hermione redescendit dix minutes après Ron, elle s'était entièrement changée, elle portait un haut en résille noir par-dessus son bikini rouge, une minijupe rouge, des tongs noires et des grosses lunettes noire avec une monture en métal. Ron n'en revenait pas de la voir ainsi, ça la changeait radicalement de l'uniforme de Poudlard, et en bien, quand le jeune homme croisa le regard de son amie, elle lui sourit timidement et les oreilles du roux virèrent au rose.

-bon, on y va ? demanda Tonks qui arborait une longue chevelure rousse relevée sur sa nuque et retenue par une baguette en bois de bambou, elle avait un maillot de bain orange, un top du même vert que la baguette, qui dénudait ses épaules, un pantalon large en toile orange et des tongs vertes. A côté d'elle Remus faisait des efforts pour ne pas paraître tourmenté, il acquiesça et les deux jeunes firent de même.

-ok, alors c'est parti ! s'exclama Tonks en amorçant un pas qu'elle arrêta en plein mouvement pour demander : euh… on y va à pieds ou on transplane ?

-il vaudrait mieux que vous transplaniez, intervint Molly, il y aurait moins de ris'… » avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de finir sa phrase quatre CRAC ! sonores avaient retentis et son auditoire ne se résumait plus qu'à trois énormes bars qu'elle allait mettre au four, Pattenrond qui ronronnait sur une chaise, un gnome de jardin assis sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre et deux mouches qui tournaient autours des poissons.

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle était debout entre deux chênes et voyait le lac au travers des arbres, cela faisait deux ans qu'ils n'étaient pas venus et elle avait donc eut une approche approximative de l'endroit où aller, alors qu'elle enlevait des feuilles de ses cheveux, un bruit sourd retentit derrière elle, Ron venait de se prendre une branche et était tombé au sol, à présent il se frottait énergiquement le front. Hermione éclata de rire et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever pendant qu'il grognait que ça n'était pas drôle, les deux jeunes gens continuèrent leur chemin vers le lac, et, quand ils l'atteignirent, il n'y avait aucune trace de Tonks ou de Remus nul par. « Bon… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ron en s'arrêtant juste derrière la jeune fille, on part à leur recherche ?

-nan, pas la peine, Tonks est déjà venue, quand on était petits elle y allait avec nous. On peut se baigner en les attendant. » Et sur ces mots Ron enleva ses vêtements qu'il laissa à l'endroit où il se trouvait et se jeta à l'eau immédiatement rejoint par Hermione dans des gerbes d'eau, Ron plongea sous la surface de l'eau et émergea sous Hermione qu'il souleva dans ses bras et s'apprêta à jeter dans l'eau dans un éclat de rire quand Remus et Tonks débouchèrent dans la clairière couverts de feuilles. « à ce que je vois, vous ne nous avez pas attendus… dis Tonks en se mettant en maillot de bain, il va falloir que je me venge…-sourire machiavélique- attention, préparez-vous, j'arrive ! » la jeune femme se jeta à l'eau avec un PLOUF ! magistral alors que Remus enlevait calmement son T-shirt et son pantalon. Ron lâcha brusquement Hermione qui eut un bref cri d'étonnement avant de plonger sous l'eau, et plongea également sous l'eau en direction de Tonks à qui il fit subir le même sort qu'à Hermione qui était remontée à la surface et avançait dangereusement de Ron, Tonks faisait de même de son côté et elles se ruèrent sur Ron pour le couler, malheureusement, Remus était venu à son secours et avait attrapé en vol la plus proche de lui, à savoir Hermione et la jeta le plus loin possible, Tonks quant à elle essayait désespérément de faire plonger Ron « c'est pas juste ! criait-elle entre deux efforts pour couler le jeune homme, pourquoi les garçons grandissent autant et aussi vite ?

-désolé mais c'est comme ça ! » répondit Ron en la repoussant tant bien que mal tandis que Remus et Hermione étaient sortis et se reposaient à présent au bord du ponton, les pieds dans l'eau. Tonks remonta sur le ponton toute essoufflée et resta étendue là un moment avant de se lever et de déclarer « je vais pisser un peu plus loin

-tu ne devrai pas… dis Ron qui lui aussi était remonté, si jamais tu rencontre des Mangemorts, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? maman sera furieuse ! et je ne pense pas que tu l'aie jamais vue furieuse, moi non plus d'ailleurs…

-mais nan ! arrête d'être aussi pessimiste ! les Mangemorts doivent être en train de se dorer la pilule quelque par…

-fais comme tu veux, se résigna Ron, mais ne vas pas dire après que je ne t'avais pas prévenu…

-détends-toi un peu Ron, intervint Hermione, allez, on y retourne ! » et sur ces mots elle poussa Ron dans l'eau et sauta à son tour dans l'eau pendant que Tonks s'en allait en riant. Alors que les jeunes s'amusaient dans l'eau sous l'œil bienveillant de Remus, Tonks revint couverte de feuilles et de terre, elle courrai et leur cria : « changement de plan, vous vous grouillez de sortir, il y a des Mangemorts dans la forêt ! » Et elle leur envoya à chacun leur baguette qu'elle avait trouvé dans leurs poches. « je t'avais prévenue, railla Ron

-Ron ! s'indigna Hermione qui était en train de remonter sur le ponton tremblante, c'est vraiment pas le moment ! » Tonks récupéra ses vêtements et lança un regard noir à Ron au passage, qui ne faisait de même.

« bien ! dis Remus qui n'avait pas parlé depuis un bon moment, maintenant vous courrez sans vous arrêter derrière Tonks qui vous ouvrira la voie et, quoi qu'il arrive vous ne vous séparez pas ! » le temps d'un acquiescement la petite troupe était partie mais dans la forêt drue ils furent rapidement rattrapés par les Mangemorts dont la tache était grandement facilitée par le passage de leurs proies. Ils étaient dix, et parmi eux se trouvaient Rookwood et Rogue, ainsi que le Mangemort qui avait failli tuer Hermione à la fin de leur cinquième année à Poudlard, Ron bouillait de l'intérieur, tout son être voulait la venger car il n'avait pas pu la défendre, son orgueil en avait prit un coup.

« Et bien ma chère Nymphadora, dit Rogue, un rictus malfaisant tordant ses traits, je vous trouve bien imprudente de vous aventurer dans la forêt seule… oh ! et effectivement nous aurions préféré nous trouver sous les tropiques en cet instant mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a décidé autrement…

-ooooooooh ! fit ironiquement Tonks, comme c'est triiiiiiiiiste !

-vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai à faire ! S'énerva Rogue avant de transplaner » l'atmosphère devenait irrespirable de tension, chacun surveillait les autres du regard, la baguette serrée dans la main, les mâchoires contractées. Le premier sort sorti de la baguette de Ron et manqua de peu sa cible qui lança à son tour un sort et tout le monde suivi, un Mangemort derrière Ron lui tomba dessus, stupefixé. Rookwood commença une formule de mort AVADA… Hermione entendit le sort et se retourna, tout ralenti dans sa tête, aucun mot ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres, soudain, Rookwood se retrouva couvert de plaies et se vida de son sang à une vitesse incroyable, Hermione lachâ sa baguette et s'éfondra tandis que Ron se dépêtrait du Mangemort et se précipitait sur Hermione. Pendant ce temps, Tonks et Remus bataillaient avec leurs adversaires, quatre étaient stupefixés, un mort et les autres jetaient des sorts à tout vas. Tonks cria à Ron d'éloigner Hermione et de venir les aider tout en évitant un sort de jambes en coton, le jeune homme s'exécuta les sourcils froncés, au bout de quelques minutes les Mangemorts étaient tous à terre ou enfuis et Ron se relevait avec l'aide de Remus et le crâne douloureux.

« bon, dit-il en s'adressant à Ron, vous deux, rentrez au Terrier et si vous voyez Kingsley, dites-lui de venir tout de suite pour qu'il prévienne le ministère et qu'ils envoient des aurors chercher les Mangemorts…

D'accord… » Ron, Tonks et Remus se retournèrent vers Hermione qui venait de parler. Ron se précipita sur elle et l'aida à se relever les sourcils froncés, elle lui fit un pale sourire avant de fondre en larmes.

« chuuuuuuuuut, chuchota-t-il pour la calmer, ça vas aller…

Comment peux-tu dire ça, rien ne vas plus, j'ai tué un homme aujourd'hui Ron ! je suis un monstre ! » le jeune homme ne sut que répondre et se contenta de la laisser pleurer, puis, après quelques minutes il réussi à formuler sa pensée :

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu n'as pas… tué (ils frissonnèrent à ce mot) pour une mauvaise raison, tu l'as fais pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un d'autre et c'est un acte honorable…

- c'est vrai, intervint Remus, cet acte pèsera toujours sur ta conscience mais cela ne t'aurai-t-il pas plus coûté de laisser la vie à ce Mangemort et de le laisser tuer Ron ? c'est une guerre qui reprends, personne ne gardera son innocence bien longtemps dans ce combat qui, paradoxalement est pour la paix, à chaque instant tu devras affronter la mort, pour que Harry vive assez longtemps pour tuer Voldemort. Maintenant, partez ! ».

et sur ces mots très justes paroles de Remus s'achève ce chapitre, le prochain racontera ce que vit Harry pendant tout ce temps, et celui encore d'après concernera enfin draco et Morgane, désolée de repousser encore la suite de cette confrontation entre Olivier et Draco... à la prochaine!

et review please!


	6. Chapter 6

hey, hey! me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre! cette fois interessons-nous à Harry, au fin fond de sa chambre et de son être.

ENJOY!

6-Privet Drive

Harry était couché sur son lit et regardait le plafond tout en réfléchissant, chose qu'il faisait souvent depuis le début des vacances étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de la maison. Il tortillait un vieux ticket de métro trouvé sur la table, le pliant, le roulant en boule, puis le dépliant pour réitérer la manœuvre. On aurait pu comparer son esprit à ce ticket : tordu, torturé, Harry n'arrivait pas à faire le tri dans ses pensées. Les sentiments se battaient en lui comme des gladiateurs dans une arène.

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait-il pétrifié ? La réponse était simple mais n'avait pas réellement de sens pour Harry. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire ? Car c'est ce qu'il avait fait, il s'était laissé tuer. Les laissant seuls. Tous. Lui. Lui qui avait tellement besoins de savoir, d'apprendre, de comprendre les choses. Il ne saurait jamais, il ne comprendrait jamais. A cause de Dumbledore. Mais il était mort. Pour le sauver. Peut-être pour sauver la couverture de Rogue ? Quoi ! Que venait-il de penser ? Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! il n'avait pas pu penser ça. Rogue avait tué Dumbledore, comment aurait-il pu le faire tout en étant de leur côté ? L'Imperium ? Non. Rogue était un trop bon Occlumens pour céder à l'Imperium…

Soudain, on frappa à la porte et la tante Pétunia dit :

-à table !

Coupé dans ses réflexions, Harry se leva en fronçant les sourcils et s'avisa qu'il avait faim, il descendit lentement et lourdement les escaliers et s'assit en face de Dudley qu'il ne sembla même pas remarquer. Harry, le regard vide, mangea en silence et n'écouta pas un mot de la conversation des Dursleys à propos de la fille des Hicks qui rentrait de plus en plus tard en compagnie de jeunes gens affreusement bruyant, sans parler de leurs accoutrements. Harry se leva brusquement sous le regard choqué des Dursleys et tapa du poing sur la table en s'écriant

-quel lâche !

Car c'était ce qu'il venait de penser de Dumbledore. Il sortit de la salle à manger en fronçant les sourcils, prit une veste au hasards et sortit en claquant la porte. Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas du sortir, mais il ne pouvait plus rester confiné chez les Dursleys à ruminer seul ses idées noires. Il se dirigea vers le parc de Magnolia Road et eut la surprise de trouver sa balançoire occupée, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années se balançait du bout du pied. Harry la regarda , elle était brune, ses yeux noirs et plissés, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon qui laissait échapper quelque mèches, elle avait le regard dans le vague, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Au bout d'un petit moment, Harry s'aperçut qu'il était debout au milieu du par et fixait la jeune femme avec un effarement apparent. Il s'avançât vers la deuxième balançoire et s'y assit, il contempla le ciel, la tête vide, la jeune femme ne semblait toujours pas l'avoir remarqué.

-que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux du sol

Un homme est mort de son plein gré sous mes yeux pour me sauver et je n'ai rien pu y faire, s'entendit-il répondre sans même avoir songé à le faire, et vous ?

-mon mari a été assassiné , personne ne sait par qui, comment ni pourquoi, et on n'a pas retrouvé l'assassin.

Harry pensa tout de suite aux Mangemorts, mais, à l'évidence, cette jeune femme ne savait rien de l'existence du monde magique.

-je m'appelle Asami, et toi ?

-Harry. Je suis désolé pour votre mari…

Les lèvres d'Asami s'étirèrent en un sourire vide de joie.

Le silence s'éternisa et quand la nuit fût complètement tombée Asami se leva pour partir.

-Adieu, Harry ! lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule

-au revoir…

Un pâle sourire étira les lèvres de Harry pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

et voila, un chapitre tout court qui continuera un peu plus tard, après ça, retour à l'entrée en scène d'Olivier...


	7. Chapter 7

et voici enfin la suite de la confrontation Dubois/Malfoy après le sulfureux episode de la tartine de Nutella...w

ENJOY!

* * *

7- la marque

_« Olivier ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer …_

-m'expliquer quoi ? Je m'en fous, quoi qu'il se soit passé, je veux qu'il sorte de_ ma _maison !

-Dubois…dit alors Draco reprenant la voix traînante qu'il avait pour habitude de prendre quand on le provoquait, pour paraître supérieur, je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur, heureusement qu'elle ne te ressemble pas… sinon, je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est…

-et ça serai mieux pour tout le monde !»

Morgane lui décocha un formidable crochet du gauche (et oui, pas du droit !) à son frère qui dut faire plusieurs pas en arrière sous le choc, les cours de boxe française qu'il avait offert à sa sœur n'avaient pas servi à rien.

« et bien, continua Draco en faisant reculer Morgane, tout le monde n'est pas de ton avis apparemment… elle au moins croit assez en la nature humaine pour comprendre que l'être humain peut changer… »

On pouvait presque voir la fumée sortir des oreilles d'Olivier qui ne savait que répondre, il se dirigea vers la porte en fronçant les sourcils.

« ok, disons que je te donne une période d'essais de trois jours , dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, mais si tu touche à ma sœur, je te vire et je te dénonce au ministère ! »

Et sur ces mots il claqua la porte alors que Morgane lui criait :

« et moi ? je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? ça me concerne AUSSI ! »

La jeune fille était rouge de colère, elle prit la tartine (ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait) la réduit en miettes et jeta les miettes dans la poubelle avant de transplaner pour Merlin savait où, laissant un Draco aux sourcils froncés et à l'air perplexe au milieu de la cuisine.

Au bout d'un petit moment Draco monta à l'étage en appelant Morgane, elle lui répondit de la salle de bain. Quand le jeune homme la rejoignit, elle était en train de farfouiller dans les placards et sortait ponctuellement des potions pour faire boucler les cheveux ou des colorants, il y en avait de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs.

« tu es fâchée ? demanda Draco en voyant le visage rouge de la jeune fille.

-… » le jeune homme se pencha pour la regarder d'en dessous et un sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres en voyant que Morgane rougissait de gêne. Il se redressa et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, il l'observa sortir toutes sortes de produits et potions pour les cheveux.

« j'ai fait beaucoup de tests capillaires… donna-t-elle comme réponse au regard interrogateur de Malfoy, on va changer la couleur et la nature de tes cheveux pour pouvoir aller t'acheter des habits moldus –ne fais pas cette grimace s'il te plait– pour passer inaperçu, tu verra, ils ont des choses très bien, il faudra aussi changer ton look, c'est trop reconnaissable au cas où les Mangemorts –ou le Ministère– te cherchent. Et si tu reste ici toutes les vacances, tu vas t'ennuyer… bien sur il y a la télé et l'ordinateur mais ça ne vaux pas une bonne sortie…

- ouah ! je suis très impressionné, tu ferait un bon auror… mais tu as dis « jusqu'à la fin des vacances » je ne vais quand même pas retourner à Poudlard ! si… ?

-on ne peux encore rien avancer mais si les membres de l'Ordre retrouvent confiance en toi…

-…

-…

-c'est qui Latélé ?

-pas qui, quoi, c'est une boite en verre, plastique et métal grâce à laquelle on peut regarder des films, c'est comme les photos mais en plus long et ça raconte une histoire la plupart du temps…

-… ? Malfoy pencha la tête de côté comme l'aurai fait une chouette

-le mieux, ce serai que je te montre, rien ne vaut une bonne démonstration ! Mais en attendant, on va te faire une couleur… qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Une couleur classique ? Genre noir, roux, châtain ? Ou plutôt quelque chose d'original comme vert, rose, bleu ou blanc ?

-mmmmmmmmmmh… déjà, pas noir, je ne supporterai pas d'avoir la même couleur de cheveux que Potter, pas roux non plus, je ne veux pas ressembler à un Weasley…

-quelle intolérance ! s'exclama Morgane en mettant ses mains sur les hanches, c'est pas si mal roux, c'est original, et puis personne ne pensera à ça…

-…non, je ne veux pas ! je veux châtain ! et bouclé… ou plutôt… non, pas bouclé, raides…

-écoute, on vas essayer et si ça ne vas pas, on recommence !

-ça me vas… mais ça vas pas abîmer mes cheveux, j'espère !

-mais non, je te promets de ne pas les abîmer ! ce serai un crime, ils sont tellement beaux ! (Rougissement) bon, on commence par quoi ? tu as bien dis châtain ? Avec des reflets blonds ou roux ?

Draco fit mine de réfléchir pendant que Morgane cherchait les flacons. Elle prit un flacon rouge sur lequel il était écris en lettres d'or « coloration pour sorcier blond » et un flacon de shampoing moldu pour cheveux colorés. Le jeune homme eut le bon goût de ne rien dire en voyant la bouteille moldue mais Morgane lu quand même le dégoût sur le visage du jeune Malfoy, on ne pouvait pas espérer un changement complet en si peu de temps, il faudrait du temps pour casser les préjugés de Draco mais elle le prendrai, elle eu un sourire bienveillant. -qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-hum ?

-pourquoi tu souris ?

-ha ! …je me souvenais de certaines choses…

-ha… comment on va faire pour me colorer les cheveux ?

-on va utiliser une coloration magique, une coloration moldue serait trop repérable, celle-ci dure autant qu'on veut et colore aussi les sourcils, c'est moins voyant… attends, ne bouge pas, dit-elle en ouvrant la bouteille, ça pue mais ça marche, après je te laverai les cheveux ne t'inquiète pas, fit-elle en voyant le nez du jeune Malfoy se retrousser, ferme les yeux au cas où.

Draco s'exécuta et essaya de respirer par la bouche pour moins sentir l'odeur. Morgane prononça une formule magique et commença à appliquer la coloration sur les cheveux blonds, le jeune homme frissonna et la jeune fille émit un tssk désapprobateur. A la façon dont elle procédait on aurait dit qu'elle faisait une sculpture, relevant les cheveux d'une main pour appliquer de la couleur sur les mèches en dessous, massant le cuir chevelu à certains endroits, à la fin, les cheveux de Draco étaient une vraie œuvre d'art. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le jeune homme dut se rasseoir pour ne pas tomber, il ne se reconnaissait plus, ses cheveux jusqu'alors presque blancs étaient devenus châtain foncé et cela soulignait encore plus ses yeux gris.

-alors ? dit Morgane, le sortant de sa rêverie, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Moi je trouve ça pas mal… on voit pas encore plus tes yeux…

-ça me fait ressembler à Bellatrix, répondit-il d'un ton maussade. Je crois que finalement je préférerai encore être roux…

-tu as changé d'avis ? attends quand même que je te les lave, au moins ça sentira bon… le jeune homme hocha la tête, bon, alors enlève ton T-shirt et penche la tête dans la baignoire.

Morgane ouvrit les robinets mais Draco n'enleva pas son T-shirt.

-si c'est à cause de ta marque des ténèbres, je l'ai déjà vue quand tu es arrivé… dit la jeune fille sans se retourner, ça devrait aller pour la température… regarde.

-…

-alors ! s'impatienta Morgane, l'eau coule pour rien !

-tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas sur mon bras ? demanda le jeune homme en levant à peine les yeux.

-de quoi tu parles ?

-c'est bon, ne fait pas l'autruche ! la marque des ténèbres bien sur !

-… c'est vrai que ça m'a étonné au début mais je ne me suis pas plus inquiété que ça, pourquoi ?

-cette situation ne s'est présentée que deux fois dans l'histoire des Mangemorts, ça veut dire que Voldemort nous met à l'épreuve… à cause d'un parent, parce que ce parent aura déçu ou trahi… en fait c'est tout le sang qu'il remet en cause… il parait qu'elle tue à petit feu son porteur, mais c'est peut-être faux car personne avant moi n'a tenu assez longtemps ni ne s'est enfui pour pouvoir confirmer les dires du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

La pomme de douche était tombée et projetait de l'eau sur le plafond, les murs et partout dans la piece, formant une fine bruine ; Morgane avait mis ses mains devant sa bouche et ouvrait des yeux ronds. Elle s'avança vers Draco qui venait d'enlever son T-shirt, laissant découvrir la marque qui se trouvait dans le bas de son dos, la jeune femme posa une main dessus, sentant le serpent bouger douloureusement, faisant frémir le jeune Malfoy. Elle passa ses bras autours du buste du jeune homme et se sera contre lui.

-pardonne-moi, murmura-t-elle dans son dos des larmes coulant sur la peau, je ne savais pas…

* * *

et voila! encore une fin frustrante à mon actif! ne vous inquiétez pas! je vais continuer à ecrire sur eux donc vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop...

bizz!

review please!


	8. Chapter 8

bonjour et désolée pour le (très gros) retard de publication, disons que je n'avais ni inspiration, ni temps...

bonne lecture

* * *

_-chapitre 8_

Au bout d'un moment, Morgane releva la tête et essuya ses larmes du revers de la main, elle se retourna, sourit et lança :

-allez, on va pas rester comme ça toute la journée, je te rince les cheveux, on s'habille et on se retrouve en bas dans 20 minutes !

-mmh… je peux me rincer les cheveux tout seul, ça ira.

-Ok

-20 minutes plus tard, comme prévu, Morgane et Draco se retrouvèrent dans l'entrée.

Morgane portait un débardeur décolleté vert pomme avec un dessin de fraise sur le ventre, un pentacourt en jean blanc et des converses vertes. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux tenus par une baguette chinoise, ses oreilles étaient percées de multiples trous habillés de différents pics et clous de couleur. Elle jouait machinalement avec son piercing en dessous de la bouche, ses yeux étaient soulignés d'un trait de crayon et brillaient tandis que la jeune fille détaillait son protégé. Draco avait revêtu un T-shirt large acheté à un concert des Strokes et un jean taille basse. Seulement, il ne portait pas de chaussures.

-Désolé mais les chaussures de ton frère sont trop petites pour moi… s'excusa-t-il

-Mmh… fit Morgane pensivement, c'est quoi ta pointure ?

-44

-Ah ! il faut que j'aille voir dans la chambre de mon père s'il n'a pas toujours la paire de converses rouges que je lui avait acheté l'année dernière… ça ne prendra que deux minutes.

Pendant que Morgane cherchait les chaussures à l'étage, Draco se regarda dans le miroir de l'entrée, il n'était pas habitué à porter ce genre de vêtements. Morgane revint avec la paire de converses et une paire de chaussettes qu'elle tendit au jeune homme.

- mon grand-père est pété de thune et il pose jamais de questions quand je lui demande de l'argent… il nous donnera 500 £ sans problèmes et comme ça on pourra t'acheter ce dont tu as besoin et plus si on veut… on passera aussi sur le chemin de traverse t'acheter des robes de sorcier et une baguette magique.

- ok, mais comment on va trouver une baguette magique sur le chemin de traverse maintenant qu'Ollivander est parti ?

Morgane lui fit un clin d'œil, se tourna vers la porte, attrappa une veste blanche en lin sur le portemanteau et ses clés sur le clou à côté de la porte puis sortit dehors.

- alors ? tu vas rester là longtemps ? on y va !

- J'arrive, j'arrive, fit-il en sortant, mais je ne comprends pas… Ollivander… et ce clin d'œil…

- shuuuuuuut ! Le réprimanda morgane en mettant un doigt en travers de la bouche du jeune homme. Tu verras !

Ils remontèrent la rue en silence jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Là, Morgane commença un interogatoire culturel, débutant par la musique.

-tu aimes quoi comme style de musique ?

-ch'sais pas trop… je connais pas grand-chose… j'aime bein les Bizzares Sisters…

-ah ! Tu connais les Beatles ?

- les Scarabées ?! tu me prends pour un abruti ? oui je sais ce qu'est un scarabée, merci !

-Te braques pas ! c'est un groupe moldu des années 70… et Queen ? tu connais ? non ? les Sex Pistols ? les Rolling Stones ? les Kinks ? Bob Dylan ? The Cure ? les Clash ? Gun's n Roses? Jimmy Hendrix? Les Deep Purple? The Who? The Doors? Je sais pas moi… et la nouvelle scène? Les Strokes ? Muse ? Coldplay? Green Day? Encore plus nouveau…Razorlight ? the Arctic Monkeys ? Franz Ferdinant ? The Blood Arm ? Bloc Party ? Lily Allen? Les Kooks? Ah là là! C'est grave!!! Il faut vite remedier à tout ça ! je vais te faire faire une bonne cure de musique, après ça tu sera incolable ! on va acheter des disques , écouter la radio tout le temps, aller à des festivals d'été… on ira en France aussi ! il y a des trucs bien là bas aussi et c'est pas trop loin…

-Ah… d'acord… le bus arrive, c'est celui-là qu'on prends ?

-Ouais. Tiens, un ticket, composte-le.

-Morgane tira Draco vers le fond du bus où ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

-et le cinema ? tu aimes ?

-euh… fit-il en rougissant, c'est qui Lecinema ?

-pas qui, quoi. Pffffffffffou, on voit bien que tes parents sont des anti-moldus dans l'âme…ils ont tors, les moldus sont hyper inventifs. Comme ils n'ont pas la magie, bien que certains y croient, ils la simulent en construisant des machines qui la remplacent en quelque sorte. Ils ont par exemple conçu une machine capable de capter les mouvements et les images de la vie, cet appareil fait des photos améliorées si tu veux et ils ont une autre machine qui restituent l'image de telle sorte qu'on a l'impression de voir quelque chose de réel… mais ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de te parler… ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de pure incompréhension de Draco. Le mieux c'est que je te montre… après le shopping, on ira voir un film au cinéma…

-ok, mais on pourrai acheter à manger aussi parce que j'ai la dalle, moi… c'est que j'ai rien mangé depuis la tartine de Nutella de ce matin.

En voyant Draco rougir, Morgane sourit très largement puis lui pris la main pour descendre du bus. Une fois dehors, elle tira le jeune homme parmi la foule de londoniens stressés et de touristes vers une tour de verre et d'acier, au coin d'une rue. Elle le tira encore jusqu'à la réception et dis quelque chose en français au secrétaire au regard blasé de l'accueil qui lui une porte vitrée et lui souhaita une bonne visite.

-Melle Dubois ? dit Draco avec un accent abominable. Ça donne ça en français ? je préfère Miss Wood…

-Ouais, moi aussi, je trouve ça plus classe mais on s'y fait. Mais j'aime bien le français quand même. C'est une langue très complexe et totalement illogique par rapport à l'anglais mais c'est bien…

-Tu pourras m'apprendre quelques mots ?

-Bien sur, quand on ira en France ce sera très utile parce que même si dans les festivals, la plupart des gens parlent anglais ils aiment bien que les anglophones fassent l'effort d'apprendre au moins quelques mots. On est arrivés. Et tu vas apprendre ton premier mot de français (mon grand père est français) c'est « bonjour », répète après moi : « bonjour »

-Euhm… bonjour

-Encore une fois : bonjour

-Bonjour

-C'est pas mal… ça veut dire « hello », dis-le quand tu entrera. Alors, avant de se jeter à l'eau, je vais t'expliquer deux, trois trucs sur mon grand père : c'est un sorcier, mais il a renié le monde magique le jour où ma grand-mère est morte (c'est-à-dire il y a 48 ans), depuis, il ne veut plus en entendre parler alors on ne parlera pas de magie tout le temps qu'on sera dans son bureau (même en anglais, il le parle couramment). Tu seras ma nouvelle conquête, tu es un moldu… arrête de réagir comme ça, c'est agaceant… allez, on entre.

Morgane frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

* * *

et voila, c'est tout pour le moment... je pense publier plus vite le prochain chapitre mais rien n'est sur... 


End file.
